Todo es culpa tuya
by Tsukire
Summary: -Usui...¿Por qué yo?- -Todo es tu culpa, si no fueras tan linda no me habría enamorado de tí-


Tú eres quien tiene la culpa

By  
>Tsukiré<p>

Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que por primera vez te vi salir de ese Maid Latte, al principio eras solo una joven muy ruda que odiaba a los hombres. Pero con el paso del tiempo fui conociendo a tu verdadero yo, una Ayuzawa que nadie es capaz de ver, he sabido secretos que nadie se imagina y he llegado a quererte de una manera que nadie podría.

Debo admitir que has provocado sensaciones en mí que nadie había hecho, ya que cuando era un niño no recuerdo haberme sentido así…bueno debió haber sido porque no salía mucho de casa. Vivir en una gran mansión resulta muy aburrido hasta para mí. Por mucho tiempo estuve privado de lo que en realidad era vida, solo veía a través de la ventana ver niños jugar con sus padres mientras yo leía libros o tomaba otro tipo de clases. Nunca supe lo que era el amor y a decir verdad me aterraba descubrirlo.

Hasta que te conoci…Ayuzawa.

Discúlpame si no sé como comportarme ante esta situación, si a veces soy demasiado…molesto para ti, pero si te acoso todo el tiempo es porque quiero protegerte, porque de verdad me preocupas, además de que me divierto al ver tus expresiones de enojo.

¡Me alegra conocer una Ayuzawa que nadie más conoce! No sé como pasó y no busco que alguien me explique cómo fue que día a día me enamoraste, tal vez fueron tus ocasionales sonrisas, la manera en cómo luchas, la fortaleza que demuestras y la capacidad para proteger a todos sin esperar nada a cambio o la forma en que te pones nerviosa y te sonrojas.

Es totalmente cierto que no dejo de pensarte en todo el día, ahora que te encontré no puedo imaginarme vivir en un mundo donde mi linda Maid no exista.

Por cierto el día de hoy no te visto, sólo espero que Sanshita no te esté quitando el tiempo, eso me molestaría mucho. Me recargó en una de las paredes de la escuela. ¿Quién lo diría? Y pensar que venir a Seika fue porque la escogí al azar, no me imaginaría que el destino me tenía preparado esto.

Recuerdo tanto de los besos que te he dado, poco a poco voy haciendo que admitas tus sentimientos. Toco mis labios lentamente, estos labios que han sido afortunados de juntarse con los tuyos, provocándome sensaciones tan agradables.

A pesar de todas las chicas que vienen a mí en busca de alguna cita, no puedo evitar rechazarlas, no es algo que me guste hacer cotidianamente, tú pensarás que estoy acostumbrado, pero cada vez es más molesto. No puedo mirar, hablar o pensar a otra que no seas tú…

Y ahora me encuentro en la azotea de la escuela, al principio venía aquí porque me gustaba estar solo, siempre lo he estado, no es que no me guste tener amigos pero aquí me siento tranquilo y libre. Pero ahora este lugar tiene un verdadero significado para mí, me trae agradables recuerdos. Aquí fue nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que te dije que me gustabas…recuerdo lo asustada que estabas, tal vez ese no era el momento para hacerte saber mis sentimientos hacía ti.

Tal vez si no hubiera venido a Seika o si no hubiera pasado esa noche por aquél callejón, las cosas serían diferentes y tu y yo no cruzaríamos miradas, seríamos totalmente unos desconocidos. Pero agradezco tanto a la vida que todo eso haya sucedido.

Entro a mi salón y grande es sorpresa al verte ahí, peleando como de costumbre con unos cuantos chicos, me ves entrar y no puedes esconder ese sonrojo que inunda tu cara.

-Kaichou, de nuevo armando escándalo- dije bromeando.  
>-¡Cállate Usui!- me gritaste.<p>

Yo sólo te vi con ternura, a pesar de que los demás estaban horrorizados yo me sentía hipnotizado.

-¡Usui-san, por favor ayúdanos! ¡Dile que nos deje en paz! ¡Tú eres muy fuerte e inteligente! ¡Ayúdanos!-

Todos los hombres del salón me imploraban eso era molesto, querían que yo solucionara todo por ellos.

-No me interesa- dije aburrido.

Después de un rato de observar como les gritabas y los golpeabas, sostuve tu mano firmemente y te saqué de ese lugar, quería un momento a solas contigo.

-Kaichou, me tenía preocupado-  
>-¿Por…por qué dices eso?-<br>-Es que no la había visto en toda la mañana-  
>-He estado aquí en la escuela, idiota-<br>-ES solo que…últimamente el trabajo se ha vuelto más importante para ti que yo-  
>-El…el trabajo siempre es más importante que un estúpido alienígena- dijiste molesta y sonrojada.<br>-Eso realmente me ha dolido Ayuzawa-

Puse mis dos brazos firmemente en la pared, y recargando mi cabeza en tu hombro dejándote sin escapatoria.

-¿Qué haces?- dijiste tratando de huir.  
>-Ya te dije, no te he visto y quiero estar un rato contigo-<br>-Esta no es la manera, alguien podría vernos-  
>-¿Y? ¿Tanto te importa lo que digan?-<br>-No…no es eso-  
>-¿Quieres que te deje ir?-<p>

No dijiste nada, simplemente desviabas tu mirada de mí, sé que siempre haces esto cuando quieres mentir.

-Sólo déjame…- dirigiste un puñetazo a mi cara el cual paré con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda te acercaba a mí.  
>-Eres muy difícil, Ayuzawa-<br>-Déjame en paz Usui…-  
>-Te dejaré ir con una condición- dije sutilmente.<br>-¿Cuál?-  
>-Cierra los ojos- te miré seriamente.<br>-¿Para qué quieres que los cierre?-  
>-Hazlo y te dejaré ir-<br>-De…de acuerdo-

Cerraste tus ojos lentamente y te observé detalladamente, realmente eres linda. Me acerqué a ti, tome tus mejillas entre mis manos y deposité un cálido pero tierno beso en tus labios, los rosé delicadamente, te sobresaltaste por la acción y con tus manos en mi pecho intentabas apartarme, pero yo te sujetaba firme. Lentamente fuiste cediendo hasta corresponderme.

Me alejé de ti y tu sólo estabas roja. Sonreí ante tal acción.

-¡Idiota!- dijiste tímidamente.

Yo sólo sonreí y me aparté de ti, me alejé de ahí. Las clases habían terminado y en poco tiempo te iría a ver al Maid Latte.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde que terminó la escuela, me dirigí hacía el café. Vi a tus tres admiradores entrar fascinado.

Entré y una vez más me recibiste con una de tus hermosas sonrisas.

-Bienvenido, Amo- dijiste como de costumbre.

Fui a mi lugar de siempre, ordené un platillo y me dediqué a observarte, me gustaba verte así, tan dedicada en tu trabajo. Al principio lo odiabas peor poco a poco fuiste queriendo cada parte de éste lugar así como a las que trabajan contigo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, terminé de comer y salí a esperarte como de costumbre. Después de unos minutos te ví salir con la ropa que siempre sueles usar.

-Hola Misaki, te extrañé-  
>-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces aquí?-<br>-Vine por ti, para que nos fuéramos juntos ¿No te gusta la idea?-

Desviaste tu mirada y comenzaste a caminar, te seguí rápidamente.

-Usui…dime una cosa-

Te miré seriamente.

-¿Por…por qué yo?-  
>-No comprendo Misaki-<br>-¿Por…por qué me escogiste a mí?-  
>-¿De qué hablas?- me rasqué la cabeza en señal de confusión.<p>

Me sujetaste por mi camisa y un aura roja comenzó a rodearte.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?- me soltaste rápidamente y comenzaste a tartamudear mientras te volvías a sonrojar.  
>-Ah era eso…tú eres la única culpable- dije seguro.<br>-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-  
>-Si no fueras tan linda, si tus sonrisas no fueran tan increíblemente hermosas y si no te conociera tanto…seguramente nada de esto pasaría-<br>-¿De…de qué hablas?-  
>-De esto, Ayuzawa, si no fueras así como eres ahora, no me habrías gustado-<br>-En todo caso, es culpa tuya Usui, no te hubieras fijado en mí-  
>-¿Y perderme de cómo eres? No, Kaichou…eres lo más especial que me ha pasado-<br>-Entonces…no, no es mi culpa-  
>-Claro que sí Kaichou, es todo culpa suya, que todo el día piense en ti y en tu lindo traje de Maid, es por tú culpa que sólo me importes tú, que me sienta preocupado y sólo cada vez que no estás conmigo, que estes….-<br>-Eso ya lo dijiste-  
>-y lo volvería a repetir tantas veces…-<br>-¡Estúpido Usui!-  
>-Te quiero…misaki-<p>

Te diste la vuelta y seguiste caminado totalmente sonrojada. Eso se había vuelto más usual en ti, por eso y tantas cosas me enamoré de ti.

-Pero debe admitir que es su culpa-  
>-Si, si…lo que digas alienígena pervertido-<p>

Sonreí para mí…en fin los dos somos culpables…tú por ser terriblemente linda y yo…por quererte tanto…

Notas:

Aww..! Muero! Haha, bueno regresé con otro fic de éste hermoso anime.

Bien, como ya tenía un fic sólo de Shintani, otro de Misaki, era justo que nuestro lindo Usui tuviera su propio fic (Lo amo xD).

Espero haber llevado el personaje bien, me salé mejor Misaki haha. EN fin no quise que saliera Hinata….no quería que arruinara nada jojo.

Bueno espero sus reviews.


End file.
